1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a marine radar transmission and reception system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In marine radar transmission and reception, there are some occasions where sea clutter based on reflected waves from the surface of the sea gets mixed in received pulse radar waves based on reflected waves from a target. (The sea clutter is mixed in the received pulse radar waves while being superimposed thereon concurrently or not concurrently and, or course, it is not always mixed in the latter.) Accordingly, in a marine radar transmission and reception system, it is necessary to obtain received pulse radar waves or a received output based thereon from which the influence of the sea clutter has been eliminated.
To this end, various attempts have heretofore been made. It is the practice in the prior art that where the level of sea clutter is higher than a predetermined one, the clutter of the higher level is removed from received pulse radar waves or a received output based thereon, or that where the level of the sea clutter is equal to or a little higher than that of the received pulse radar waves, the clutter is eliminated from the received pulse radar waves or the received output based thereon, together with its one portion. Consequently, the conventional marine radar transmission and reception system has a defect such that even if the level of the received pulse radar waves is relatively high, the received pulse radar waves or the received output based thereon is unnecessarily lost or that if such an unnecessary loss of the received pulse radar waves or received output is prevented, the influence of the sea clutter cannot be neglected.